


A Change Of Pace

by show_me_the_universe



Category: Wicked - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, its 1:30 am please dont yell at me, this is the most self indulgent smut ive ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 20:18:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18581839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/show_me_the_universe/pseuds/show_me_the_universe
Summary: Elphaba is a gentle lover. Glinda is tired of it.(there is literally no plot in this fic, it is 100% smut)





	A Change Of Pace

**Author's Note:**

> wow so it's 1:30 am, i have to be up at 6, and the next few weeks of school are gonna be exhausting so instead of sleeping i wrote smut
> 
> its super self indulgent and theres literally no characterization literally its just ~1000 words of them fucking. theres also no plot i just cut right to the chase but oh well I guess this is what happens when my sleep deprived, super thirsty brain is allowed to write
> 
> also this is wild I wound up kind of using a COMPLETELY different writing style here like im in present tense I NEVER do that wow
> 
> oh one last thing, if you're under 18, this fic is not for you so go away

“I love you,” Elphaba moans as she reaches her peak, “Sweet Oz, Glinda, I fucking love you,”

Glinda smiles, satisfied with the way she has Elphaba under her, shaking, gasping, wanting more. It makes her feel strong, in a way, to have the most powerful witch in all of Oz reduced to a quivering mess from her touch alone.

“I love you too, Elphie.” Glinda slides her fingers out of her lover’s heat. She would just lick them off, but she’s far too preoccupied pulling Elphaba up into a gentle kiss.

Elphaba’s touches are always gentle, even when she’s rough, there’s always a sort of hesitation, like she’s waiting for approval with every little motion. And Glinda loves that Elphaba cares, she really does.

But when Elphaba first presses a long, languid lick across her center, Glinda realizes that this is not what she wants, not tonight.

“Elphaba, wait.”

“Was that too slow? Do you want me to like…” Glinda almost laughs; they’ve been together for years and they’re both still so unashamedly awkward around each other. “Do you want me to be a little rougher tonight?”

“I… Yes.” Glinda stands up and digs through her drawer, picking out something she’d saved just for this occasion. She can hear Elphaba’s breath hitch as she holds it up- a fairly sizeable strap on that she had been waiting to use forever.

“Glinda-” She can practically feel Elphaba blushing, “There’s… there’s no way I’d be able to take that.”

“You’re not gonna be the one taking it, don’t worry.” Glinda searches through her drawer for a bottle of lube.

“Oh? You want me to… to fuck you?”

“Yes,”

“With a strap on,”

“Only if you’re comfortable. I wanted to try a little change of pace. If you’re ever uncomfortable, just let me know, we can stop anytime.”

“Wow… I’ve never…” Elphaba laughs as she slips on the toy, “You’ve always been the one in this position, I’m not even sure I know what to do…”

“Just… just do what comes naturally,”

Glinda lays down on the bed, shivering at the sight of Elphaba towering over her like this. She’s tall and toned and muscular and a hand strokes the lubed up toy and Glinda has never felt smaller than in this moment. Elphaba bites her lip- she’s probably nervous, but Glinda decides it’s the hottest lip bite she’s ever seen.

“I… I have no clue what I’m doing.” Glinda can see Elphaba smile even in the darkness, “But… I’ll do my best. Anything to please you, my sweet.”

Glinda tenses up the moment Elphaba presses into her. She’s taken bigger things on her own time before, this should theoretically be a piece of cake. There must be something about the fact that Elphaba is here, that Elphaba is in control…

Elphaba leans into her a little harder, and Glinda is embarrassed by the absolutely lewd sounds that spill from her mouth: shuddering gasps and throaty moans that surely would alarm the neighbors- if there were any.

She feels Elphaba’s skin against hers suddenly- so they’ve gone all the way…

There’s a moment of that hesitation again, and for once, Glinda’s thankful for it. She needs a moment to adjust, her head is reeling, every inch of her body is pulsing, rushing with desire. She feels like she could be split in two if she has to wait any longer.

The moment lasts a half a second too long, and Glinda quickly grows impatient. “Elphie, please,”

“Please what?” Glinda has no clue if she’s teasing or if she’s genuinely confused. Elphaba normally doesn’t have a dirty bone in her body…

“Move… just… move,”

Elphaba pulls out of her, then returns with a gentle rock of her hips.

She’s so… goddamn… gentle. It’s sweet and soft, but it’s almost painful, needing to be completely and thoroughly fucked but only being able to get a taste.

“Harder, Elphie, my dear.”

“How hard? I… I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

“How hard?” Glinda repeats for clarity, “Right now, you’re making sweet, gentle love to me. I love that, and I appreciate that, but right now I want to be fucked absolutely senseless. Can… can you do that for me?”

“I can sure as hell try…” Elphaba rocks her hips a bit faster.

“Kiss me, Elphaba, it… it’ll help with the angle too.”

Elphaba’s kissing her in an instant, swallowing up all her moans and sighs, their bodies practically melting together in the moonlight.

The new position also gives Elphaba a much better angle, her strokes are deep and fast and hitting _exactly_ where Glinda needs them, she can’t help but let something halfway between a moan and a scream escape her lips; she’s needed this for _so long._

Elphaba’s nails dig into her shoulders, tiny points of pleasure-pain that nearly set every fiber of her being into flames.

Instinct takes over and her legs wrap around Elphaba’s waist, forcing her closer, deeper. Something switches with Elphaba too, she can feel it… all of a sudden there’s a new intensity that wasn’t there before, a new energy, it’s hot, it’s so fucking hot.

“Oh, Elphie,” Glinda sighs as Elphaba’s teeth graze against her neck, “You’re so fucking good, don’t ever stop, _please_ don’t ever stop, I love you-”

Elphaba growls against Glinda’s neck- she _growls-_ and that combined with powerful thrusts that shake her to her very core and Elphaba’s thumb grazing against her clit is more than enough to send her toppling over the edge.

Her entire world is white hot and dripping and melting as she flies though her orgasm. Her hips arch off the bed as Elphaba freezes deep inside her. Time slows down to a halt and at the same time everything happens so fast, like a blur...

She doesn’t even know if she’s saying anything… somebody is talking… she soon registers that it’s not herself, but Elphaba.

“I’m here, Glinda, I’m here for you, my sweet.”

“Holy fuck…” Glinda’s gasping for air as strong arms wrap around her, “We need to do that more often.”

“It was fun. A nice change of pace, for sure.”

Glinda gasps as Elphaba slides out of her- she didn’t even realize she was still inside.

“Just… just set that on the nightstand, I’ll wash it tomorrow.”

Glinda lays down on the bed, not even bothering to crawl under the covers. She kisses Elphaba slowly, gently, trying to relax despite the fact that she’s still reeling from her own high. “Elphie?”

“Yes?”

“Thanks for being so… so willing to experiment. I uh… I had a lot of fun.”

“I bet you did,” Elphaba says with a wink- she was never this flirty...

“Oh shut up, you wicked little thing,” Glinda laughs, nestling herself against Elphaba’s chest and nearly melting when Elphaba wraps an arm around her.

“Wicked? Don’t say that; you love me and you know it,"

“I do…” Glinda mumbles and finds herself slipping into sleep, “I really do love you, Elphie.”

**Author's Note:**

> well im gonna go to sleep now :) thanks for reading my nonsense, comments are always appreciated


End file.
